Colossus
Colossus (Peter Rasputin) is a mutant who can turn his body into steel which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. Biography ''Background'' Peter Rasputin was born in 1986 during the Chernobyl disaster which caused a number of mutant infants to manifest their abilities at such an early age. ''X-Men In X-Men, Colossus has a brief cameo as a student sketching in the Xavier Institute's courtyard. X2: X-Men United Colossus was a student before his battle. He is an artist and has a great passion for it. When special forces attacked the X-Mansion, Colossus helped the younger students escape. X-Men: The Last Stand Colossus joined his teammates in the Danger Room battling a Sentinel and then he joined in a battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past Colossus is one of the very few last surviving X-Men in the dark future of 2023. He along with Blink, Warpath, Iceman and Sunspot are seen holding off the attacking sentinels in order to buy time for Kitty to send Bishop's consciousness to the past so they can regroup in China. Although Colossus holds his own for a few moments, he unfortunately loses his life during the assault. However Kitty was able to successfully complete her task with Bishop and the timeline is altered. With the timeline altered, Colossus is seen alive and well again in China. He is present in the monastery when the team decides to send Wolverine back into his past body in 1973 to change the events in their present. Once again, Colossus helps aid the team from the approaching sentinels to allow Kitty to hold Wolverine's consciousness in the past just long enough to complete his mission. As he is fighting the sentinels, Colossus becomes overwhelmed by their assault and is brutally torn apart while still in his armored form and killed. However, Colossus's death was not in vain because before the sentinels could kill Kitty, an unconscious Wolverine, and Professor X, Mystique's decision to let Bolivar Trask live in the past of 1973 successfully alters the timeline of the dark future of 2023 so it never happens. In the new, bright future of 2023, Wolverine wakes up in the Xavier Institute. He sees Colossus alive again in a classroom standing next to Kitty as she gives a presentation to other students. Powers *'Organic Steel Form '- Colossus can convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. **'Superhuman Strength''' - After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Stamina' - Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability' - In his armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration. He can survive extremes of temperature. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Relationships Friends *Professor X - Mentor *Wolverine - Teacher and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Beast - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Shadowcat - Teammate *Iceman - Teammate *Rogue - Teammate Enemies *Magneto - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy *Pyro - Enemy *Phat - Enemy *Sentinels - Enemy (Alternate Timeline) Videos ﻿thumb|306px|left External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants Category:Russians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Body Transformation Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Cameo Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:Alive - Alternate Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters